


being cold had never been more in style

by literally_jams



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Happy Valentines Day!, M/M, gwen is good and pure all the blame is peter bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_jams/pseuds/literally_jams
Summary: happy birthday to harry.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bixiayu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bixiayu/gifts).



> jkd i was gonna publish this earlier but i finished it around valentines so i just thought ... it would b nice to do it today (^:
> 
> this is for ao3 user bixiayu who hurt me w/ cold war :/
> 
> also s/o to morg perhaps the actual Fav whom i lov

before our story begins, there are a few things you need to know.

number one: harry was cold, expressionless, fake.

he doesn't care for much, but he cares with his whole heart, even if it is a little messy and broken and jagged around the edges.

he is soft at heart, gentle smiles and warm touches for his lover.

harry is like a tunnel, cold and unforgiving when you enter, but as you walk along, it gets warmer and softer until you reach the core. it’s a long walk.

too many people turn around and walk out before finding warmth.

number two: peter had taken his home in the core of this tunnel. loving, loving, loving harry until he had no more love to give.

peter was in love with harry, his heart ached at harry’s smile, he melted when harry kissed him.

so here is where our story begins, in a modern apartment in queens, three years into peter and harry’s relationship.

harry is a good actor. at oscorp, he looks stone cold, speaks with a sharpened tongue. he is a force to be reckoned with.

then he comes home, and the statue comes to life. he smiles warmer than the fireplace, looks at peter like he is harry’s everything, like the oxygen he breathes is full of peter, and when harry looks at him, everything stops and all he can think is _‘peter, peter, peter.’_

harry walks out of oscorp today with a slight bounce in his step, walking to a flower cart. the sun is shining, harry is smiling, and quite frankly, nothing could be better.

it’s his 28th birthday, and he has the love of his life waiting for him at home, no doubt having a gift or a party or anything waiting for him. he doesn't mind, peter could just be sitting on the floor, smiling when harry walks in, and that would be okay. that would be more than okay. as long as he has peter, everything would be okay.

he scans the flowers, tulips and gardenias and roses and everything in between.

he opts for a bouquet of sunflowers, smiling at the florist and tipping her generously.

he walks home happy, like nothing can make him upset.

harry reaches his apartment building, nodding to a nearby worker and climbing up the stairs.

the door was unlocked, which isn't unusual, as harry often comes home with his hands full, so peter leaves the door unlocked for him.

he opens the door, flowers in one hand.

and he sees--

before we find out what harry sees behind his apartment door, let me share with you that the poor man had been trying his best for the past three years. his smoking, his drinking, his drugs, his anger. he’s been fixing all of that for peter, that cold facade is growing weaker every day. he’s done everything for peter.

and peter, well, peter hasn't been the most appreciative person. he’s grown distant, like he’s packed up and walked slowly out of the cave, without harry knowing. he doesn't kiss harry with the same amount of love that harry has for him, doesn't touch harry as gently as he did three months ago.

harry knows. he knows peter doesn't love him anymore, but he doesn't know why. he doesn't know where he went wrong, doesn't know where he isn't good enough to make him lose peter. he can't leave, peter is his entire support system and everything he’s worked so goddamn hard to control might just come falling down if peter leaves.

harry keeps it in the back of his mind, so repressed that he forgets about it on days like this, days where everything is just perfect. denial is a power held over everyone, including the best.

anyway, let us continue.

he opens the door, flowers in one hand.

and he sees--

a slight mess, indicating that peter is home, a jacket on the kitchen island, carelessly kicked off shoes on the floor. this is usual. peter takes care of it after.

he hears something in their bedroom, he can't really identify what it is, so he kicks off his shoes and goes to investigate.

harry creeps closer, flowers still in hand, and he stops in front of the door.

the sounds are unmistakable, now.

this is really it. this is the end, isn't it? (he could turn around and leave. he could leave for a few hours and come back like everything is okay.)

all things come to an end, good or bad.

secrets are meant to be told.

harry opens the door.

and there it is, peter, the peter he lost, on their bed, having sex with someone oddly familiar.

gwen stacy.

harry almost laughs. of course it was her? who else would it be, if not gwen stacy? gwen stacy, who was smarter and prettier and better than harry in every way imaginable.

gwen stacy, who peter chose over harry.

gwen stacy, who harry isn't even mad at.

he doesn't even know if gwen knows about peter and harry.

she probably doesn't.

it all points to peter, who doesn't love harry anymore, who brought this girl into their bed, who didn't tell her about peter’s relationship with harry.

because he knew.

he knew gwen stacy is a kind, good person (another department where harry has failed), and if she knew about harry, she wouldn't have been seduced by peter.

they're both naked. on their bed. peter is thrusting into her, and she’s laying on the bed, pretty noises flowing out of her mouth, and peter swallows them up.

peter doesn't have enough love for them both, not enough to even pretend he still wants harry.

harry abandons the past three years, lets it all fall down, and damn, it feels nicer than he thought it would. the short temper he’s been controlling comes back, the cold facade turning into harry and not just a cover up.

it’s good to be back.

emotionless harry returns, and this is the easier harry to be.

and he knows in a few hours, he’ll return to alcohol and throwing things and yelling and being upset.

but it’s time to perform his award winning show.

harry clears his throat.

gwen and peter jump apart.

gwen covers herself up with the blanket, and peter looks so, so ashamed and scandalized and red.

“harry-” peter starts.

“i’m so sorry,” gwen interrupts. “peter didn't tell me he had a roommate.”

 _roommates_. harry almost smiles. she thinks they're roommates. harry doesn't tell her, not yet.

he turns to peter.

“harry, i can explain.” peter is red, sweaty, and there are purple bites on his neck and … there is no explanation. peter has been cheating on him for a while.

flowers still in his hand, he drags out a chair, crossing his legs when he sits in it. classic oscorp pose, complete with a sharp, knowing smile.

“so, explain.” every second of silent that ticks by is another second harry thinks.

harry’s given it all up for peter, all his bad habits, and maybe he needed to do that eventually, but he wouldn't have even tried without peter.

maybe he doesn't give peter enough credit, he’s been there through harry’s breakdowns and relapses and he kissed harry softly and gave him promises that were so full of hope and harry believed him. peter was there for him up until three months ago.

maybe harry is a fool. but he loves peter. and his heart breaks more as peter does anything but explain.

harry’s years worth of practicing this cold, emotionless act comes in handy, occasionally.

maybe he doesn't give his father enough credit either.

“we’ve been dating for three months,” gwen says.

harry unnoticeably snorts. they're going to have a civil conversation when harry walked in on her having sex with his boyfriend.

“i didn't even know he had a roommate, i’m so sorry. i’m gwen stacy, by the way.”

“i’ve heard.” he says, in that bored drawl he uses when he talks about budget planning.

“you have?” she is surprised.

“we went to the same high school. peter talks about you sometimes.”

“we went to the same high school?” god, has peter told her anything?

“you haven't heard of me?” this is the first emotion harry shows.

“no?”

“well,” he starts, looking at his watch. “i’ve got to be going. pleasure to meet you, gwen stacy.” he walks up to peter, without looking at gwen, he says, “harry osborn. ceo of oscorp. peter’s ex boyfriend as of right now.” he glances at gwen, her eyes widening. harry hands the flowers to peter, who is frozen in place. “these are for you. happy birthday to me, right?”

harry turns around and walks out the door. he closes it behind him and lets out a sigh.

he knows he’ll throw a fit later, cry later, have the weight of peter cheating on him press him down.

but for now, he needs to get some food. throwing on an act like this on short notice really wears him out.


End file.
